Enter the Game
by Midnight Sora 94
Summary: The Heartless had entered your world. They attacked without warning and appeared from nowhere. The only way to escape is...go in the game. You are now a new character in Kingdom Hearts. You have to stop the Heartless! Begin your adventure. SPOILERS!


**_Hey all. Starting today, I am making a new story with you, the reader, as the main character. How is this possible, you ask? Read on to find out. I hope you all enjoy this story. See Ya!_**

**_Chapter 1: An Unbelievable day_**

It all started on Friday, March 21, 2001. You enter your room, threw your bookbag across the room, took off your shoes, and laid on your bed.

"What a day!" You yelled out loud, to no one in particular.

It's true. You had a day you couldn't believe.

First, you missed your bus and had to walk all the way to school, when you finally arrived to school, you find you that you had just missed a test worth 25 percent of your grade.

Then in 5th period, when you were supposed to be prepared for another test, you look into your bookbag and realized that you left your books, pens, and pencils at your desk at home.

And on top of all that, in your last period, a boy, a table next to you, threw a paper ball at you and when you open it up, you see that he drew a horrible picture of the teacher falling into a hole filled with alligators. The teacher caught you with said picture and you ended up getting detention even though you tried to explain that the boy was the one who made it.

You are just relieved that today is Friday and you won't have to go back to that educational prison for the next two days.

You stand up and head towards your television. You deside to watch what's going on out in the world. You turn on your television to the news on Channel One.

A reporter, Janna Harenta, is standing in front of a map showing the wark and cold front of the United States.

"I just been notified that a huge lightning storm is approching. This storm is very dangerous, considering that the rain will continue until Tuesday." said Harenta. "This storm will probably cause a blackout." You groan. Blackouts? No electricity?

"It is because of this I strongly suggest that all adults will pack up on supplies. This includes foods, candles, flashlights, matches, and any other light source. This is Danna Harenta, Channel One News."

Harenta finished her report, so you turn off the T.V. You walk to your window and look up to the sky. It _is_ cloudy and the clouds are incredibly black.

"This cannot be happening!" You say out loud, again to nothing particular.

You walk out of your room and head towards your mother's. In her room, your mother is putting on her coat and next to her bed is an umbrella. Your mother is a pretty lady. She looks perfect every 24/7. You see that on her T.V. is the same channel that you were just watching. You're not surprised. Your mom watches the news every day. 

"Honey," she says. "I'm going out to get some supplies. There's a..."

"storm coming." You interrupt. "I know Mom."

"Well, that's good. So you know a blackout can happen at any minute. Anything you want to use with electricity. you better use it now."

She grabs her purse and heads to the front door. "I'll be right back." She says. And with that said, she walked out the door.

So, now what to do? The electricity is bound to go out at any minute. You decide to call your best friend, Craig.

Craig is a boy who is always coming up with something new. For instance: One day, he was interested in drawing, so he asked his father to give him 170 dollars for a class. Then the day after that, he gave up drawing classes and was starting to get interested in piloting planes. Unfortunatly for him and his father, the drawing classes were non-refundable, so Craig was grounded for two months.

You pick up the phone and dial Craig's number.

"Sorry your call as been disconnected." said the usual woman who talks everytime a call disconnected through the phone.

You sigh and hanged up the phone. Great. You walk back to your room and turned on your television again. Except this time, you also turned your Playstation 2 as well. Inside the PS2, was your favorite game: Kingdom Hearts. And when I mean it's your favorite game, I mean you're CRAZY about it. You played this game nearly 11 times already, but for you it's never enough.

As the title menu starts up, you see the main character, Sora, chewing on a fish bone, while his feet are in the the shallow end of the ocean. You grab your controller, which was already connected, and pressed New Game. Difficulty: Proud Mode.

However, unbeknownst to you, outside it had started raining. The rain was pouring incredibly fast. The rate the rain was going, there could probably be a flood in just 2 hours. Then two lightning strikes streaked across the sky in 3 seconds. But then, 2 lightning strikes became 3, then 4, then 5, then anyone knew it the whole sky was covered with lightning. Then a lightning stike hit a telephone pole.

Back at your house, your phone rang. You pause your game and picked up your phone. "Hello?" you answered.

"..." No one replied. You give a puzzled look on your face.

"Hello?" you say again.

"The door has opened." says a deep voice.

The door has opened? "Who is this?" you ask.

However he gives you no name, but repeats "The door has opened."

You start to get angry now. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but..."

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." The voice interrupted.

You were just about to curse at him but you realized something. Those lines that the stranger had just said... why were they so familiar? You shake your head and hanged up the phone. "I'm going way overboard." you say to yourself.

You head back to your game. But the stranger's words are still buzzing in your head.

_"The door has opened."_

Suddently, everything went black.

"Oh come on!"

However, in the darkness she heard something scurrying.

"Hello? Mom? Is that you?" You scream in the dark.

No one responds. You start to get a bit nervous, so you decide to check it out. You walk out of your room and checked the kitchen. Nothing. Bathroom. Nothing. But then you check the living room.

There... crawling and waving what looks like it's antenna, a black creature...yellow eyes, black claws, and no more one foot tall.

"Wait a minute...is that...?" you wonder, but you have no time to think, as the creature jumps and is heading right towards...YOU!!

You jump right out of the way and the creature misses you by an inch. You run right towards your front door and run right out. However, you do not take another step. You are astonished by the sight.

Since the rain was pouring incredibly fast, it was hard to see anything. But, through your blurred vision, you see that there are hundreds of creatures surrounding you!

"OH MY GOD!!" you yell and run back into your house. You rather take your chance with one monster than hundreds of them. The heartless you saw in your house is still after you. You grab your mother's broom and took a swing at the monster. But... the broom went right through it. These monsters were unstoppable!!

You drop the broom and run straight back to your room. You start to place items in front of the door so they can't get in.

"What are those creatures and why are the after me?" you wonder. You placed nearly everything in front of the door, but it is not enough. You hear them, trying to knock down the door! What to do?!

However, you see something strange. Your television set is glowing. Glowing? The electricity was out. How can it be glowing? You walk closer to the T.V., but you still hear the monsters getting closer to knocking down the door. You look at the T.V., you touch the screen. But...

YOUR HAND WENT INSIDE IT !!

It is unbelievable. You can enter your own television! But what to do? Do you go inside the T.V ? Or do you take your chance with these monsters?

_**If you choose to go in the T.V, go to chapter 2.**_

_**If you choose to stay and fight, go to chapter 3.**_

* * *

**The Choice Is Yours.**

_**  
**_


End file.
